


真心以待

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 超蝙七夕贺文，微二代绿红超人又被魔法控制啦！（。





	真心以待

**Author's Note:**

> 并不想承认这是一篇从情人节（二月那个）拖到七夕的贺文，既然拖到现在了就干脆送给老婆 @肥莺 当七夕礼物好了。亲爱的我爱你哟>3<有你的每一天都幸福得像是情人节，让我们一起度过更多的七夕吧！

    入夜时分，蝙蝠侠一如既往地站在石像鬼上俯视这座城市，带着点他纵容自己滋生的不耐烦情绪——超人约他夜巡后“私下里”谈些事情，并承诺会在他建立通话后即刻赶来，然而眼下距离超人应答已经过去了十五分钟，蝙蝠侠不禁在脑内列起了超人可能遭遇的事故清单。

    当他的清单刚刚把所有的氪石都列举完毕时，夜空中传来了再熟悉不过的音爆声，蝙蝠侠没有费心回头，语气恶劣地说：“如果你想找人谈话，就不应该做迟到的那一个。”

    身后披风飞舞的声音竟然就此消失了。

    这次蝙蝠侠终于回头，正巧看见超人再度飞回来，手里拿着……一大捧玫瑰。

    “布鲁斯，”他听见氪星人用足以融化太阳的真诚语气说，“你愿意接受我对你的爱吗？”

 

    “一杯什么？！”

    “罗蒙哈特星的情人节饮料，只在他们星球的情人节当天制作和出售。”哈尔的全息投影向他们解释说，“为了鼓励没有勇气开口告白的人们而发明的，但是通常效力只持续二十四小时，并且对方答应之后魔力就解除了。根据蓝大个的飞行轨迹和表现来看，他十有八九是喝了这种饮料。”

    瞭望塔上一时间陷入了沉默，所有人都努力控制着自己不去看那个被戴安娜用套索强行捆住的氪星人，鉴于真言套索独有的神力，在这时候仍然撕心裂肺地喊着“我爱你布鲁斯”的超人就更加不忍直视了。即使是闪电侠这样用神速力运转的头脑都觉得信息量有些过载，联盟主席原来一直深沉地暗恋着老谋深算的蝙蝠侠？他简直拿不准超人出柜和超人爱蝙蝠侠哪个更劲爆了。

    “我不明白，这不是很好解决吗？”神奇女侠皱着眉头寻找着能让超人暂时闭嘴的东西，同时说道，“我们把卡尔关上二十四小时就行了，魔力会自己过去。”

    钢骨叹了口气，调出了一个如线团般眼花缭乱的图片。“这是蝙蝠侠提供的超人飞行轨迹图——不我也不知道他是怎么做到的，他可是蝙蝠侠啊——从轨迹上看，超人从罗蒙哈特星飞走已经是两天以前的事情了，考虑到他立刻冲回来接住了正在坠落的蝙蝠侠（众人不约而同地发出了一声呻吟），什么也没带，我们可以假设他已经摄入了那种饮料……”

    “就是说，不知道为什么他现在才发作，也不知道他什么时候才能停下来，对吗？”巴里选择把脸埋进手里。一旁的哈尔试图拍拍他的肩膀，意识到自己只是个投影后补充说：“而且这种饮料从不影响人的正常活动，至少在他们星球上是这样，或许氪星人的代谢机制跟他们不一样。”

    “布鲁斯就不能答应他的告白吗？”戴安娜依然没有放弃。

    “老蝙蝠把他扔进瞭望塔之后就跑了，你觉得他会答应吗？”哈尔一脸不看好地耸了耸肩，“对了，我大概是忘了说，对方必须是真心答应的才行。”

    戴安娜果断拎起超人放进了红太阳房间。

 

    “少爷，我以为今晚的哥谭十分安静？”阿尔弗雷德端着牛奶走进蝙蝠洞，抬头看向屏幕上正在运行的血样分析。

    “不是哥谭。”摘去面具的布鲁斯揉了揉干涩的双眼，继续着他的成分分析。

    “看得出来，这是肯特少爷的血样，”阿尔弗雷德看着那与地球人不尽一致的双螺旋结构，关切地问：“他还好吗？”

    布鲁斯犹豫片刻，还是将事情一五一十地讲述了一遍。

    “如果事情的确像绿灯侠分析的那样，少爷您为什么不答应他呢？您无需向我掩盖什么，我可是看着您长大的。”

    布鲁斯用责备的眼神看向他，伟大而万能的管家沐浴在蝙蝠侠的凝视中岿然不动，甚至还表达了自己等待下文的意愿。

    最终布鲁斯在这场眼神的交锋中败下阵来，揉着眉心说，“最糟糕的地方就在这里，我后来又去了一次瞭望塔。”

    他简直不想回想这段经历。

 

    在几个队友报告了他们的分析结果之后，布鲁斯传送进瞭望塔直奔红太阳房间，并且毫不意外地看见克拉克从原本的垂头丧气变成了惊喜万分，猛冲到他面前似乎想给他一个拥抱，却又小心翼翼地怕自己再做错什么，一时间手脚都不知道该往哪里放了。

    布鲁斯敢肯定，这绝对不是克拉克正常恋爱时的样子，毕竟蝙蝠洞里数量可观的监控文件可以证明这些。

    “你来看我了，布鲁斯。”克拉克充满期待地看着他，“你终于想通了，愿意接受我这颗真挚的心了吗？”

    布鲁斯深吸了一口气，尽量不去想象这样的场面有多诡异，他听见自己用尽可能真诚的声线说，“是的，我愿意接受你的爱。”

    然而情景并没有丝毫的好转。克拉克看起来激动得快要昏过去了，他张开双臂整个把布鲁斯抱住，力量之大简直让布鲁斯怀疑起红太阳光线是否在正常运作，同时不停地念叨着诸如“我是多么幸运的人啊”之类的话语。所以……

 

    “所以您就把肯特少爷摔到了房间尽头，关门之后还设定了密码锁？”阿尔弗雷德用波澜不惊的语气说，“难怪您至今是孤身一人了。”

    “那是本能的肌肉反应，”布鲁斯在管家的嘲讽下捂住了脸，声音闷闷地说，“我只是希望在他好起来之前不要对别人造成伤害。”

 

    蝙蝠侠杀气腾腾地走进瞭望塔大厅，强行把正在外星下水道里跟人打架的哈尔以全息影像的方式抓了过来，过程之快连巴里都没看清（“蝙蝠侠什么时候来的瞭望塔？！”他捏着汉堡一脸惊恐）。“看在守护者的份上！”哈尔连忙收起已经成形的高达，一脸不快地飞在空中看着蝙蝠侠，“下次能不能提前说一声？！”

    “这不管用。”蝙蝠侠咬着牙说，“我们需要一个解决办法，尽快。”

    “什么不管用？”灯侠迷茫地重复了一遍，他扭头看见巴里吓得扔掉了汉堡，瞬间反应过来，“你……超人……？！”

    “现在不是说这些的时候。”蝙蝠侠周身的杀气更重了，但这并不影响一个英勇无畏的全息影像爆发出响亮的大笑，哈尔似乎要笑到飞不起来了，这让一直降低自己存在感的闪电侠为他捏了把汗。

    蝙蝠侠拿出了作为一个审讯者最不缺乏的耐心，他静静地看着灯侠数次试图止住笑声又再度破功，完全没打算像平常一样甩披风走人。最终是待在这里走也不是留也不是的闪电侠看不下去了，严肃起来说：“哈尔，我觉得你最好还是帮帮忙。”

    “可我能帮什么忙呢……”深吸了一口氧气让自己稳定下来的哈尔说话还有些飘，“难道我要去弄一杯饮料给蝙蝠喝了，让他们俩一起发疯？”说完他似乎开始脑补了起来，被巴里怒视着强忍住了笑。

    “如果有一杯他摄入过的饮料的话最好。”蝙蝠侠阴沉地出声。

    哈尔噎了一下，换了个更加花哨的姿势飘起来，面对着蝙蝠侠说：“你是想合成出解药来？别想了，我们的化学原理不是在全宇宙都通用的，而罗蒙哈特星又是一个以情感为基础运作的星球，想解除饮料的效力只能从情感上突破。重点是，你是真心的吗？”

    “以情感运作，仅仅带有真诚的情感可能还不够，”听完之后巴里若有所思地说，“答应一个人的求爱可不是一件小事，仅仅有一颗想与他相伴的真心根本不够……你得是……带着每天都想见到他的愉快期待，带着想要彼此满足的信心，最重要的是，带着对这个人的全部信任和关怀，而且——”

    “巴里？”

    “嗯？”

    “老蝙蝠已经走了。”灯戒变出一只手指了指门口。

    “啊。”巴里默默吞咽了下，感觉有点脸红。

    “所以——”哈尔轻盈地落下来，与巴里对视，“当初你答应我的告白的时候，心里就是这样想的吗？”

    面具都遮不住的脸红。

    “你觉得蝙蝠他会是真心的吗？”他拙劣地转移了话题。

    哈尔顺着他的视线望向红太阳房间的监控，一句不看好的话还没说完，就猛烈地跳开闪躲着什么。巴里这才想起来他身处的局势，慌忙放他回去继续打架。

    “我真的挺想每天都见到你的，哈尔。”直到切断通讯之后，巴里才咕哝道。

 

    蝙蝠侠再次走进红太阳房间的时候发现超人蜷缩在角落里，正倚着墙睡熟了。红太阳下的他只是个普通人，甚至由于长时间精力消耗变得有些虚弱，露出罕见的疲态。想起把他关进去之后的种种不人道行为，布鲁斯默不作声地离开，去取了杯水和一些吃的才再度回来。

    或许是他再次输入密码时的声音惊醒了克拉克，被囚的超人揉揉眼睛，眼神里还带着刚刚睡醒的茫然，嗓子似乎有点哑了，正嘶哑着声音努力喊出布鲁斯的名字。

    布鲁斯叹了口气，如果说一开始还对突然失控的超人又气又恼，这下也只剩了想要快点治好他的无奈。他快步走过去递上杯水，半是命令半是关怀地要求说：“把它喝完再说话。”

    克拉克愉快地照做了，以他现在的状态，估计杯子里就算放了氪石他都会问都不问就喝下去。没等布鲁斯紧皱的眉头松开，就看到喝完水的超人有了显著的变化。脸上茫然而愉悦的笑容消失了，取而代之的是茫然和惊讶。像是突然注意到自己正站在布鲁斯身边，还避嫌似的后退了一大步。

    “我，咳……”他像是被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳，忙清了清嗓子，惊愕地问，“我为什么会在红太阳屋里？”

    “……哼。”

    “嘿我们的蓝大个你终于恢复正常了你感觉怎么样有什么后遗症吗！”通过监控了解到最新动态的闪电侠一溜烟跑进来，仿佛在研究什么奇案一般地绕着超人打转。故事的主角示意他放慢语速，毕竟红太阳下的超人是个普通人。

    几番问询下来，他们不得不确定氪星人所记住的最后一件事就是在罗蒙哈特星喝下那杯饮料，并且对此后自己造成的骚乱一无所知。蝙蝠侠当即宣布需要进一步调查，不由分说地从他的多功能腰带里变出了一支注射器采了超人的血样（巴里很肯定那就是变出来的，看在老天的份上蝙蝠侠竟然还从另一格腰带里掏出了抗凝剂），并且严肃地表示超人在了解事情经过后应该立即去蝙蝠洞找他做详细检查。

    说完布鲁斯就大踏步往泽塔传送的方向走了，留下一个一脸茫然的超人，和一个由于不忍心揭穿真相而同样一脸茫然的闪电侠面面相觑。

    “这样吧，”最后选择直接调出监控的巴里自暴自弃地说，“快点看完你这两天都干了些什么，然后赶紧去蝙蝠洞把这事解决了。”

    说完他以神速力所能达到的最快速度逃离现场，并且很快听到了远处属于超人的绝望叫喊。

 

    超人最后飞抵哥谭的时候，夜色已然到了尽头，黎明正奋力呼唤着新一天的日出。可当他步入蝙蝠洞，那里仍然如夜晚一般灯火通明，蝙蝠们早已发现了访客的到来，正相互拥挤着没入更深的黑暗。

    他在实验室区域找到了正认真记录着什么的蝙蝠侠，不同于那些原住民们，这洞穴的主人对他的到来充耳不闻，仍旧沉浸在自己的研究里，丝毫不觉得这样有悖于待客之道。克拉克也不在意，就安静地站在一旁看着他，经过了这出闹剧之后，竟然还有点珍惜这种氛围的感觉。

    他不禁回想起第一次来到蝙蝠洞的时候，那时布鲁斯受了重伤，接待他的管家好客却警惕，恨不得将他一举一动都记下来做慢放分析。那时的蝙蝠侠也远没有现在这般易于接触，行动中充满了对他的试探和不信任。

    信任——这说起来还真是个历史悠久的词汇，日子似乎走得太快，不知怎的他们就像现在这样配合默契了起来，私人领地也不断扩大，就像克拉克可以旁若无人地走进蝙蝠洞，不布鲁斯也在他的孤独堡垒里放置了一整套备用装备。他们把彼此视作最好的朋友，可以托付性命之人，不仅如此，还是——

    想到这里克拉克突然回了神，想起此行的目的，心情又沉重了起来。

    “你垂头丧气的情绪严重污染了我的实验室，”沉浸于工作中的人终于抬起头来，一双钢蓝色的眼睛锐利地望向他，“你已经知道整件事情的发生经过了，我猜。”

    “啊——是的。”克拉克勉强挤出一个微笑，“闪电侠给我看了监控。”看着布鲁斯并没有太大的反应，他飞快地说：“我很抱歉。真的，非常，抱歉。关于我对你造成的困扰——”

    “那没什么。”布鲁斯打断他，却又没再说什么，只是目光里仍然充满审视的意味，令人捉摸不透他的想法。

    克拉克张口结舌了一阵儿，又说：“我可以赔——”

    “精神损失吗？”布鲁斯又打断他，用肯定的语气说，“我会让你破产。”

    克拉克不说话了，他们家农场的贷款还没还完呢。

    “告诉我，”布鲁斯开始用循循善诱的口吻说，“你是怎么喝下那杯饮料的？”

    该来的果然来了。

    克拉克认命地往前迈了一步，缩短了两人之间的距离，布鲁斯对此挑了挑眉，但没再后退，只是抬头看着氪星人温和的面容，说：“告诉我真相。”

    “罗蒙哈特人相信，情人节应该是甜蜜的，没有烦恼的，他们会把这一天当成最大的节日来庆祝。”克拉克开始说，“我走进一家酒吧，原本只是想体验一下异星的节庆，没想到自己成为了最格格不入的那一个。酒保问我说，你是不是还没有找到心上人。我说不是，我有一个爱了很久的人，只是我顾虑太多，开不了口，我连约他出去的勇气都没有。”

    布鲁斯安静地看着他。

    “后来，酒保就说，送你一杯情人节饮料吧，喝完它，就去找你的心上人，至少也要听一听他的想法，爱错了人是很痛苦的事，但如果他也正巧喜欢你，那么你之前的犹豫就会让你变成全宇宙最大的傻瓜。之后的事情……你就都知道了。再次抱歉，我不应该给你带来这么多困扰的。”

    他说完目光便紧紧锁定着布鲁斯，后者对他的道歉没什么反应，但轻微加速了的心跳声泄露了他的内心。克拉克聆听着这心跳，决定乘胜追击，“而且我还有一个问题。”

    布鲁斯挑了挑眉，充满威胁性地向前探了探身子，进一步缩小了两人之间的距离，他用危险的口吻说：“什么时候轮到你可以提问了？”

    “因为我要需要知道真相。”克拉克带着微小的笑容说，“我得知道，你是怎么唤回我的理智的？毕竟哈尔说——”

    “哈尔说的话没什么帮助，你这白痴。”布鲁斯没好气地说。

    克拉克没再说什么，但仍然带着恼人的笑，欣赏着布鲁斯的心跳声。世上最伟大的侦探显然已经破解了这谜题，却丝毫没有共享精神，不愿将这答案公之于众。见状，克拉克故意说道：“看来连蝙蝠侠也没能搞明白，不如我们再把这个过程回顾一遍，你知道，总得做成个详细报告吧。”

    “没这个必要，”布鲁斯干脆利落地说，“现在看来很明确，你喝了杯水，恢复了理智，仅此而已。”

    “一杯有魔力的水。”克拉克赞叹道，“可是话说回来，你怎么会想起来给我杯水的呢？”

    布鲁斯冷眼看着他抛出的圈套，然后心一横，大踏步踩了上去。“因为我不愿看见你痛苦。”他说，“起初我觉得答应一个人的求爱非常简单，因为我确信自己也抱有同样的真心。如果喝下饮料的人是我，我不见得会比你更理智。给你递水时我没有任何多余的想法，仅仅是看不得你如此虚弱。”

    他看见克拉克已经灿烂地笑了起来，不由得顿了顿，才说：“对于一个以情感为基础运作的星球来说，想必他们是信奉，爱是彼此关怀，是一种相互的情感。”

    “布鲁斯，”克拉克郑重地说，“你愿意接受我对你的爱吗？”

    “嗯……我得先做些详细检查再决定。”

 

——THE END——


End file.
